danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WolfiZee/SWM15 - Necrinomicon
In this SWM, every team is capable of having Necrinomicon Powers. The will be given their own Necrinomicon like the , but the Necrinomicon for the & s will have their own mechanic. The players will vote on who gets it each day. upgrades - You may choose 2 targets at once, and compare the results of 2 targets. Both of these visits are Astral. - You will get a hierarchy list of each player, from most to least trustworthy. - You will get a result from visits.}} - Your target will gain Basic Defense. - Your interrogations will bypass Framing, Hexing, and the likes. You will also be capable of finding more Evil roles ( , , etc.). - You can now read Whispers. - If your target visits a person who has been Attacked or Killed, you will deal a Basic attack to them. - You will get an Evil vision every night. upgrades - You will survive the first time you are attacked protecting someone. You will also get 2 Self-Vests. - You will commit suicide You Can NOT kill ies. - Your targets will gain Invincible defense rather than Powerful. - You will only scare Evils away. - You will scare All Malicious people away. - You no longer have a Cooldown. upgrades - You will no longer commit suicide, can douse as many people as you wish, as well as Ignite as many times as you wish. - You will get an result for anyone you Hook. - Your attacks will be Unstoppable. - You may choose to, rather than Alerting, Rampage at a player's house. - You will become the Batman You will not commit suicide from shooting a ie. You will also deal a Powerful attack. upgrades - If your target is Attacked, you will instead. You will survive the first time you are attacked like this. - The people you detain are roleblocked the night you detain them, as well as the night after. - You gain a Bulletproof vest that will give you Basic defense until the first time you are attacked. Mystic No special abilities are gained. - No one will be notified about the Rain. - Both visits are Astral. - You can remember any Non-Unique role you wish. Other upgrades - You will become a role. - You will gain Permanent Basic defense. - No special abilities are gained. - No special abilities are gained. - You will not die when resurrecting a target. ' ' upgrades Now, the gets their Necrinomicon abilities like the , being inherited it on Night 4. However, they can only use the Necrinomicon and will gain no special effects if given the Necrinomicon. This applies to the as well (They still get their Necrinomicon on Night 3, however.) - You can only Aggressive ambush. Players will not know your name when ambushing. - No special abilities are gained. - No special abilities are gained. - You will become a role. upgrades - You can now read whispers. - You can now read whispers. - The target's Role will also be redirected to Only the . - You will bypass anything that may prevent you from getting the correct result. - You will bypass (Most) Roleblock Immunity. - No special abilities are gained. - You can use the ability of any role in WM, and can remember any role in WM, assuming it's not unique. - No special abilities are gained. - No special abilities are gained. - Nightmares are permanent, however, after the dies they can be healed by a . - You will get Names and the Roles of those names. upgrades - The will be fooled. Your visits are also Astral. - You gain 2 extra uses of Forge. - People that visit your target won't have their visits go through. - You can hypnotize 2 people into being Transported rather than one. The Roleblockings also actually happen. - You gain 2 extra uses of Clean. upgrades - You can douse & ignite at the same time. You will also trigger the 's douses, and know if you've been doused by a . - You gain 2 more uses of Butcher. Your killed targets will be cleaned and you can't be roleblocked no matter how many you killed. - The Bombs will Rampage at the houses of the player's they killed (Including you). - Your attacks are Unstoppable, and they will Rampage with a Basic attack. - You will immediately go up to Kill 4. - Your attacks are Unstoppable. - You will kill both your target and the person they visit. - The "Mask" function is ignored. You will also bypass Basic defense. - Your stalks will Rampage. - You will gain Powerful defense when in Werewolf form and have an Unstoppable attack. upgrades - You will also win if your target is killed at night. - You will also win if your target dies by any way. - Upon being lynched the Necrinomicon is destroyed. - You can use the powers of & roles. - You scare away the person you choose as well. - You (And the Killer you chose) will win with evildoers. - Your second target will not gain Powerful defense. You will gain permanent Basic defense. - You will gain permanent Basic defense. upgrades - The fuse will only last 2 days; if it's already on the time will be lowered by 1. - Your clock will go closer to 12 by 1 each night. - You can perform the ability of any Role (Except Unique roles). - No special abilities are gained. - There will only be 2 options for pirating. The opponent won't know this. If they choose the option that isn't included, they will lose. - You will transform into Pestilence the following night.. - You can Convert every night. Category:Blog posts